Les deux côtés d'une même pièce
by Syndrome de la Page Blanche
Summary: Defect Mogeko et le Roi mogeko réfléchissent tout deux à leur relation avec l'autre. OS.


_« Dis-moi, Nega-Mogeko. Est-ce que le monde que j'ai créé te plaît ?_

 _-…Pourquoi cette question ? Tu es mon créateur. Tu es le créateur de ce Château. Et le créateur de ce monde. Pour nous tous, tu es le centre du monde et notre roi. Alors… Savoir si ce monde me plaît, c'est stupide. Après tout… Je n'ai jamais rien connu d'autre._

 _-Bien sûr, je comprends, mais… Aimes-tu ce monde ?_

 _-…Oui. J'y ai des amis. C'est bien toi qui as crée les sept Mogekos spéciaux. Ces six-là sont les meilleurs amis du monde._

 _-Et moi ? Tu me vois comme un ami, aussi ?_

 _-…Oui._

 _-Vraiment ? Si tu mens, je…_

 _-C'est la vérité. Si tu désires un ami, alors je serais ton meilleur ami… mogeko._

 _-…Merci, Nega-Mogeko. »  
_

…Nous étions les meilleurs amis du monde. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Tu étais un roi malheureux, qui se voilait la face et qui désirait simplement un ami et moi, j'étais ta création. Et rapidement, je suis devenu l'ami que tu désirais.

Comment ai-je pus m'entendre si bien avec toi, à l'époque ?

…Oh, je sais pourquoi. Je n'avais pas encore conscience de ce qu'étaient les Mogekos. Je n'avais pas encore eu de démonstration de leurs… Pulsions meurtrières, tordues, perverses… Des machines de terreur qu'elles étaient. Ni moi, ni les autres Mogekos spéciaux ne savions ce que les humains perdus dans ce Château vivraient. Nous n'avions aucun moyen de savoir que les choses tourneraient ainsi.

Mais peu à peu… Mois après mois, année après année… Les choses ont changé. Tous les Mogekos différents étaient appelés des « défectueux ». Si un Mogeko n'aimait pas le proscuitto, ou si il désirait un régime alimentaire légèrement différent de celle des autres… Il était jeté dans une cellule en attendant d'être exécuté. Si un Mogeko se faisait une petite amie… Il était crucifié. Si un Mogeko n'était pas intéressé dans le viol ou dans les magazines pornographiques, il était brûlé sur le bûcher, comme une sorcière.

Et toi, mogeko, tu approuvais tout ça. C'était même toi qui l'ordonnais. Tout comme le destin des humains qui arrivaient au château. Collégiennes, lycéennes, pères ou mères de famille à la recherche de leurs enfants… Aucun n'en ressortait jamais. Et j'ai vu des choses dont je préfère ne pas me rappeler.

Alors, malgré toute mon amitié pour toi… J'ai dû te dire ce que je pensais. L'indignation que je ressentais en moi était bien trop grande pour que je puisse me taire…

Ça avait été dur pour moi. Mogeko Quelque Peu Etrange, la Fée Proscuitto, Esprit du Sang, Hasu, Moffuru et Mogecuckoo… Ils étaient mes amis. Mais même eux… Je ne passais pas autant de temps avec eux qu'avec toi. Nous étions vraiment proches. Nous discutions souvent, nous lisions des livres ensemble, nous nous baladions dans le Château… J'étais une sorte de lieutenant pour toi, peut-être. Oui, maintenant que j'y pense… Tous les Mogekos dans le Château me voyaient sûrement comme ça. Le lieutenant, le chien fidèle de leur roi… Nega-Mogeko.

D'ailleurs, je pense que tu l'avais remarqué. Tu ne supportais pas les défectueux, et les envoyait dans des cellules. Mais tu es loin d'être stupide. Tu avais dû remarquer que moi-même, je ne partageais pas cette obsession pour les filles, ni pour tout ce qui s'approchait au sexe. Est-ce que tu m'avais envoyé en prison pour ça ? Non. J'imagine que tu as voulu fermer les yeux. J'étais ton plus proche ami… Une sorte de frère. Oui, peut-être que tu me voyais comme ça. Ton frère. Nous étions si proches. Et pourtant…

Et pourtant, tu étais si lâche, si peureux. Je savais que tu ne voulais pas regarder la réalité en face. Mais moi, je n'étais pas comme ça, je voulais affronter cette réalité que tu voulais à tout prix garder éloignée. Je ne voulais plus voir la violence et la perversion régner en maîtres dans ce monde. Je ne voulais plus voir l'injustice des Mogekos exécutés sans raison.

J'ai mis des jours à me décider. Et puis, comme me le dictaient mon cœur et mon esprit, je suis finalement allé te parler. Et je t'ai tout dit. Tout ce que je pensais. Tu n'as même pas été surpris. Nous avons parlé, mais ça a été court. Parce que nos visions des choses étaient… antagonistes. Et moi… Moi, ton meilleur ami… Je suis devenu, d'un seul coup, ta simple création. Une simple création qui t'a désobéit. Tu as décrété que j'étais un Mogeko défectueux, et a laissé d'autres Mogekos m'emmener dans une de ces cellules.

Je me demande ce que ça t'a fait. Dans ce monde, tout les Mogekos t'obéissent. Sauf Moge-ko, bien sûr, mais elle est trop effrayante et trop forte pour que tu puisses lui faire face. Alors tu lui as cédé le quatrième étage. Mais à part elle… Tu as des armées. Tu as le confort. Tu as la richesse. Tu as tout ce qui lui faut. Tout ce qu'il te faut, sauf un ami.

J'étais le seul, je le sais. Les autres ne sont que des créations que tu utilises pour remplir ton cœur vide. Mais au fond, aucun d'eux n'a une véritable amitié pour toi. Alors… je me demande ce que ça t'a fait, d'ordonner toi-même l'emprisonnement et la mort de ton seul et unique ami. Tu n'es jamais venu me revoir, en prison. Est-ce que tu avais honte ? Non, sûrement pas. Est-ce que tu pensais à moi ? …Je ne sais pas. Mais… Je pense que oui. En tous cas, tu ne pouvais pas m'avoir oublié. Nous avions passé tant de temps ensemble…

…Mademoiselle Yonaka. C'est cette fille qui m'a libéré. C'est elle qui m'a donné une chance de me battre jusqu'au bout. Sa gentillesse m'a sauvé. Grâce à elle, jusqu'au bout j'ai pu m'opposer à la société que tu avais créée. J'ai pu me battre une dernière fois contre toi. Et même si j'ai perdu dans la forme, je… Je suis heureux. Parce que j'ai donné une chance à Yonaka de s'échapper. Oh, je ne sais pas si elle réussira… Mais je l'espère de tout mon cœur. Car si elle réussit… Je n'aurais pas perdu. J'aurais enfin une gagner un combat contre toi, mon ancien… ami. Bon sang, ça fait bizarre d'entendre ce mot pour te désigner, même si c'est du passé. Yonaka… Je t'en prie, prends soin de toi. Je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde. Je veux que tu vives…

Je pose mon regard sur la fenêtre, au loin. Je suis incapable de voir correctement. Tout est flou, et les flammes brûlantes lèchent ma peau comme les griffes d'un chat lacérant une souris entre ses pattes. Puis… Au-delà de la troupe des Mogekos d'Exécution, postés en bas de ma croix, je t'aperçois, mogeko. Tu as les yeux posés sur moi. Je dois être dans un état pitoyable. C'est tout comme tu l'a dit : _Quelle fin misérable_ …

…Aha. Au moins, tu seras resté pour l'exécution, hein, mogeko ? Qu'est-ce que ça te fait, en ce moment ? Tu es heureux ? Non, je ne pense pas… Je suis sûr qu'il y a une part de nostalgie, quelque part en toi. Même si aucune émotion n'est lisible sur ton visage. Je te connais, mon frère. Après tout, toi et moi sommes les deux côtés d'une même pièce.

* * *

 _« Eh, mogeko ? Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?_

 _-Ah, Nega-Mogeko. Oh, c'est un des nombreux magazines que j'ai commandé, dernièrement. Il y en a pleins d'autres dans le carton derrière moi, si tu veux._

 _-Ah… D'accord, merci… Ah, mais j'ai oublié ! Hasu m'a invité pour boire un thé. Ne veux-tu pas venir avec nous ?_

 _-Non, merci._

 _-Je vois… Bonne lecture, alors._

 _-… »_

Nega-Mogeko. Mon meilleur ami. Et maintenant, mon ennemi mortel.

Des Sept Mogekos Spéciaux, c'est pour toi que j'avais le plus d'affection. Mais c'est normal, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, c'est toi qui es venu vers moi. C'est toi qui m'as tendu la main. Et c'est toi qui m'as proposé d'être plus pour moi qu'un simple serviteur…

Nous sommes devenus amis. Je dois dire que je me suis bien amusé, avec toi. …Je me demande si tu sais à quel point j'ai souffert, avant d'avoir créer ce Château. J'étais seul. Toujours, peu importe où et quand… J'étais enfermé dans une prison de solitude.

Mais ensuite, je suis devenu roi. J'avais un royaume, des sujets, un luxe sans bornes… Tout ce dont j'avais toujours rêvé. Malgré cela, tu étais spécial. J'aimais passer du temps avec toi. Mais je ne suis pas idiot, tu sais ? Je savais que tu étais défectueux. J'ai hésité. Comme les autres Mogekos défectueux, je savais que j'aurais dû te mettre en prison et ordonner ton exécution. Tu étais bien trop téméraire. Et c'est cette témérité qui a causé ta mort, tu vois ?

Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait à l'époque ? Eh bien… Tu ne montrais pas cette différence. Je voyais bien que tu n'aimais pas lire des magazines pornographiques, mais tu ne le mentionnait pas vraiment et préférait t'enfuir bien gentiment de la pièce. Aussi longtemps que tu ne le disais pas, j'ai pensé que je n'aurais pas à agir. Oui, c'était un traitement de faveur, spécialement pour toi. Toi, mon meilleur ami.

Mais, tu vois… Je ne supporte pas qu'on s'oppose à moi. Je suis le roi de ce château. Et pas seulement de ce château, mais de ce monde. Puisque c'est moi qui l'ai créé, puisque c'est moi qui l'ai construit de toute pièce, je suis une sorte de Dieu vivant, ici. Même le Seigneur Proscuitto n'existerait pas sans moi. Tu comprends, non ? J'ai tout inventé, j'ai tout tordu selon mes propres désirs. Oh, je te vois venir d'ici, à te plaindre que c'est égoïste. Mais aurais-tu fait mieux, Nega-Mogeko ? Tout seul, depuis toujours. Ne viens pas me dire que tu aurais créé un monde que tu penses « juste ». Tu aurais créé un monde qui t'aurait plu, où tu aurais enfin pu avoir ce que tu aurais toujours rêvé d'avoir. Comme n'importe quel être vivant qui aurais toujours vécu dans une solitude absolue.

Tu sais quelle a été ton erreur ? C'était de penser que je me sentais seul. Oh, ne sois pas surpris. Je savais que tu avais une sorte de pitié maladive, pour moi. Surtout au début, pas vrai ? Mais tu vois, depuis la construction de ce château, tous mes sujets sont une compagnie suffisante. Contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser, je ne me noie pas dans mon propre égoïsme. Je ne m'inquiète pas de ne pas avoir de 'vrai ami'. Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? Si tu avais réellement été un 'vrai ami', comme tu le dis, tu ne te serais pas opposé à moi et à mes moyens comme ça. Enfin, je crois que te je comprends, en partie.

Mais tu sais, même si ça peut te sembler ridicule, je prends mon rôle de roi au sérieux, ici. À ce que je sache, vous ne manquez de rien, non ? Ni de nourriture, ni de confort. À ton avis, qui envoie tout ça ? Qui créer tout ces éléments ? Bien sûr que c'est moi. Si je me fichais complètement de tous mes sujets, crois-tu que j'aurais construit un hôpital ? Car après tout, moi, je suis immortel. Je n'en ai pas besoin. C'est pour vous, les Mogekos, que je l'ai fait.

Et en échange, vous me devez une fidélité sans faille. Vous devez me servir et faire ce que je vous dis. Et celui qui me désobéit est puni. C'est cela, être un roi. C'est un échange de services entre vous et moi. Mais ça, tu ne l'as sûrement jamais compris.

Et tu vois, tu es allé à l'encontre de mes méthodes. Mais je savais que ça arriverait un jour. Je t'ai pardonné ce qui t'a rendu défectueux à mes yeux, aussi longtemps que tu ne disais rien. Mais au fur et à mesure, j'ai bien vu que ce que tu voyais dans ce château te plaisait de moins en moins. Je savais que, inéluctablement, tu serais un jour tenté de te rebeller contre moi. Et ce jour est arrivé, tout simplement.

Ce jour-là, j'ai su que tu ne me donnais plus le choix. Je ne pouvais plus continuer ce traitement de faveur que je t'offrais. Tu n'étais plus Nega-Mogeko, mais un simple Mogeko défectueux, à présent. Toi, mon ami, est allé à l'encontre de mes principes et de mes pensées sur ce monde, alors que c'est moi qui l'ai créé. Comme n'importe quel autre Mogeko, je devais te punir, tu comprends ?

Crois bien que j'aurais préféré que ça n'arrive pas. J'en suis sincèrement désolé.

…Tout est bientôt fini. J'ai gagné. Tu le vois bien, non ? Que c'était idiot de t'opposer à moi. Ta témérité et ton arrogance auront causé ta mort. …J'ai pitié de toi.

Mais la souffrance que tu ressens est le prix à payer. Oh, je me doute bien que tu assumes complètement toutes tes actions. Nous sommes les deux côtés d'une même pièce, alors je comprends ce que tu ressens, en ce moment. Si cette mort que tu subis pour une croyance te fait plaisir… Alors tant mieux, j'imagine. Mais j'espère que tu as conscience que ces flammes sont le prix à payer de ton arrogance.

…Je ne te vois presque plus. C'est comme si ce brasier avait enflammé le ciel étoilé.

Au revoir, Nega-Mogeko. Ma création, mon ami, mon frère.

Repose en paix.

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Je hais le Roi mogeko (comme vous tous, je pense), mais je pense honnêtement qu'il pourrait faire un personnage super intéressant si on le creusait un peu.**

 **Review ? :3**


End file.
